


all that glitters is not gold (but i think you are)

by clarkeheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Lexa, College Student Clarke Griffin, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, One Shot, and nothing to worry about, coffee shop AU, happy endings, just an innocent coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeheda/pseuds/clarkeheda
Summary: She was an art student. She was a barista. Can I make it anymore obvious?





	

Four original pieces was easy. Clarke could do it in her sleep, if they weren’t due in three days, with at least two different mediums still to be used. Maybe not as easy as she thought. But, this was university, and it isn’t a real experience if moments like these didn’t happen most of the time. So, with the group chat on ‘Do Not Disturb’ and her favourite sketchbook and pencils in hand, she headed out of her small one bedroom flat, pulling her scarf up over her ears and braving the chilly January air. 

She figured that a caffeine boost and a quick brainstorm would get the ideas for new pieces flowing. Vowing to move past heading down to the park for the umpteenth time that week for “inspiration”, she entered the coffee shop with every intention of staying there. 

‘The Hideout’ was her favourite coffee shop by far. Even though a university town offers a selection of at least fifteen in the area, there was something about the quaint shop with the comfy sofas that appealed to her. As she entered she was quickly overcome with the sound of cups and plates clinking and the overwhelming scent of coffee and vanilla. 

After so many visits to this little coffee shop over the last two years Clarke knew most of the baristas. So, she told Finn her order confidently, successfully dodging his weak attempts to ask her out, and spun around to locate a seat that she’d likely inhabit until the shop closed. Something that was proving to be more difficult than one would expect. The shop was unique in a way that certain corners were well lit with big wooden tables for big groups of chatty people, and others held sofas, were darker than anywhere else, and in an odd way seemed quieter too.

Clarke decided to take a small table in the corner farthest from the door. Figuring a small two-person table wasn’t to be as missed by others as a sofa would be, she set her bag on the chair opposite and dropped down into her seat. By the time, Clarke had shrugged off her coat and had taken her sketchbook out, Finn set her coffee down in front of her.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled up at him as he set it down. 

“Anytime.” He smirked at her before winking and making his way back to the counter.

Clarke checked her watch quickly as she lifted her mug for a small sip of her steaming hot coffee. It had only just turned two o’clock, which meant she had five hours in the shop at the most. She had to find a muse and get drawing, fast. Scanning her surroundings quickly, Clarke found little that captured her eye. The coffee shop wasn’t particularly busy which was ideal for her concentration, but not so much for inspiration.

That was until a loud bang from behind the coffee counter caused her head to whip round towards the sound. A tall brunette paced quickly into the shop from the door labelled staff, a slight flush to her cheeks and her breathing laboured.

“Sorry, Finn. The damn cat hid my keys again.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile slightly at the girl’s confession as she ducked her head to avoid making her eavesdropping obvious. 

“Don’t worry about it. So long as Gustus doesn’t realise that is.” Clarke noticed Finn whipping his apron from around his waist and heading to the door the brunette had just appeared from.

“Thanks, Finn. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarke found herself staring at the strange new barista as she began wiping down the counters to keep herself busy. To say the girl was pretty was an understatement, and Clarke found herself wanting to sketch the strong jaw and her long delicate hands. She found her hand began to tap impatiently on her sketchpad as the barista began to take orders.

To avoid the girl catching Clarke’s eyes on her for any longer she ducked her head and began sketching quickly. The girl was an enigma, with every movement she made throughout the store revealing a new perspective under different lights. 

This new barista quickly became the best thing that had happened for Clarke’s art degree so far. Instead of her usually realistic drawings, Clarke found herself wanting to convey her effortless confidence in a more serious environment. As a leader, as a figure of importance. She felt herself wanting to turn the coffee shop backdrop into one a forest with dark greens filling the spaces behind her. To swap the black apron for a red cape. Swap the subtle black eyeliner, for war paint leaving only subtle traces of colour in her eyes, and her lips.

So, she did. Clarke sketched every new idea that came into her head before the whole page had completely transformed. The blank sheet intended for an old couple at the table next to her, now held an all-powerful leader in her natural environment, far away from difficult customers and minimum wage.

However, having found herself so caught up in the sketch, she didn’t notice that three hours had passed, her half cup of coffee was now cold, and the brunette behind the counter had begun to realise the not-so-subtle and regular glances her way.

Figuring she could use a quick bathroom break, Clarke double checked her phone was in her back pocket, before stretching and making her way to the ladies.

What she didn’t expect to find once she got back was that a new cup of coffee had replaced her cold one. She glanced towards the counter quickly and found the barista was leant against the counter her head tucked down over a receipt she was scribbling on. 

Clarke stood stunned for a second. Unable to comprehend what had happened or how to react to it she stood wide-eyed and confused next to her table. She slowly sat back in her seat to avoid drawing attention to herself as she contemplated where to go from here. She knew that the coffee was delivered by her muse, whether it was her initiative or another customer was unknown to her. All she knew was that the barista had delivered it and that she’d probably seen the sketch.

The brunette now had her back turned to her as she cleaned one of the machines she’d just used. Deciding to gather all the confidence she could, Clarke stood up from her table and walked the few feet needed to reach the counter. 

“Excuse me?” Clarke watched as the girl’s head slowly lifted before she spun around a smile in place.

“How can I help?” Clarke was slightly taken by her customer service smile and effortless ability to help. After all, she’d just delivered a coffee to who could only be described as a stalker at this point.

“Um. Well, I just wanted to ask about the coffee on my table. I didn’t pay for it.” Clarke laid her hands on top of one and other and the counter and watched as the girl’s smile turned more genuine and a small blush crept upon her cheeks. 

“It’s been taken care of.” Clarke was becoming slightly frustrated by the nonchalance of the girl in front of her. As she was about to say something else when the girl’s attention was drawn towards the door as the bell chimed the arrival of new customers. Taking that as Clarke’s cue to leave, she dropped herself into the chair she’d occupied for the past three hours. 

She took the slight break in her work flow to sip at her coffee and look at the dimming light outside of the shop. After five or ten minutes Clarke decided to get started on a sketch she would try and start at home with some pastels later. 

As closing time drew closer Clarke watched as the number of customers started to dwindle. Something kept her tethered to her chair, her previous encounter with the barista bothering her. She felt like she had a lot still left to say. Felt she needed to explain herself.

Once she was the last customer in the shop she took this as her opportunity to try again. The woman had disappeared behind the staff door again and came out without her apron and a bag in hand. Clarke stood awkwardly clutching her sketchbook as she watched the woman move around the store, turning off machines and some small lamps on the shelves and tables.

Just when Clarke somehow thought she’d turned invisible, the girl turned to her, her green eyes watching her expectantly. Clarke thought her knees might buckle underneath the other woman’s stare.

“You kept looking at me. You’d been there for a while and I figured you could use a new coffee. I paid for it but it was no bother. If the past five hours sat in the same chair tells me anything, you needed it.” Once again, Clarke was left speechless. She’d never known a stranger be so up front with her. However, Clarke suspected it was well rehearsed as she said it as if she was reading from a notecard. 

“Big art project due in,” Clarke glanced at her watch and grimaced, “53 hours.” The other girl nodded at her as if she understood and moved past her to open the door. She gestured for Clarke to leave first and flicked off the big light switch and followed her. 

Clarke took the precious few moments that the other girl wasn’t looking at her to find her bearings and gather the confidence to ask the question that had been bothering her for the past two hours.

“Did you see my sketch?” What Clarke didn’t expect the girl’s reaction to be was a huff of laughter and a small twitch of her lips as she finished locking the door behind her.

The brunette turned to look at Clarke again and found she was standing closer to her than she thought. “I did. You’re good.”

“You’re not freaked out?” Clarke was genuinely surprised, she expected any normal person to be scared by another person sketching them for them for three hours straight.

“Maybe a little. But it’s a compliment really. Can’t say I didn’t get my fair share of staring too.” Clarke couldn’t help but blush, this woman was a complete enigma to her.

She stuck her hand out towards the brunette. “Clarke.”

The woman looked down at her hand and smiled before grabbing it and shaking their hands slightly. “Lexa.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Clarke, for love of God show me it!” Octavia followed Clarke into her bedroom wedging her foot in the door before she could close it.

“No, Octavia. Leave me alone.” She tried her best to keep her taller friend out, but failed miserably. 

“Clarke. When three different people approach me asking about your art project, because their professor had been left speechless, I deserve to know.” Octavia flopped herself down on the bed and waited for Clarke to show her it.

“It’s been weeks of me waiting patiently for you to gloat about it. Show me.” Clarke quickly ducked her head, admitting defeat.

“Fine. But, try not to ask too many questions.” Clarke grabbed the large canvas wedged beside her wardrobe and turned it in her hands towards Octavia. 

“Who’s that?” Clarke shook her head at her friend but couldn’t help but laugh. 

“And what did I say about questions?”

“I have only one. Who the heck is that? She looks like something out of a damn movie.”

Clarke had to agree, but she wasn’t sure how much she’d like to tell of the girl she’d sketched before meeting a few weeks ago. She also didn’t want to open up a whole variety of questions from Octavia. Having to admit she hadn’t seen the girl since then would be difficult, but admitting she hadn’t stopped thinking about her since would be even harder. 

“She works at that coffee shop around the corner, ‘The Hideout’.” Octavia stared at her for an entire minute before she spoke up.

“Hmm.” Octavia stood up and left Clarke’s room without another word. Clarke didn’t follow at first, but also didn’t question her, she’d just learned to go along with it.

Once Clarke finally followed her friend she was stood at the door with her coat and shoes on. “Come on. I want coffee.”

“Octavia, no. I have some stuff to do here, you know, cleaning and…stuff.” Clarke knew that she’d never be able to convince Octavia not to go, even if she did have plans, but it was worth a try.

“Clarke, you can’t avoid her forever. And, I know you don’t want to.” Octavia tilted her head slightly and smirked at her. 

Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes before grabbing her coat. “Fine. But, you’re paying.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What can I get you-“ Lexa turned to serve the customers who had just walked in when she looked up to meet bright blue eyes. “Clarke?”

“Hi, Lexa.” Clarke seemed a little bit nervous and Lexa couldn’t help but smile at her. “Could we get a latte and a hot chocolate please?”

“Of course.” Lexa began working on the drinks whilst Harper took the money from Clarke’s friend. Lexa noticed Clarke had followed her down the counter. “So, how did your art deadline come along?”

“Well, you know university. Everything done to a satisfying standard with minutes to spare.” Clarke watched Lexa smile slightly down at the cup of coffee she was brewing.

“Yeah that seems about right.” Clarke deliberated telling Lexa about her painting, but she realised it was the least the girl deserved.

“Your painting killed by the way.” Lexa’s head raised quickly at that.

“My painting? It’s your painting Clarke. It’s just my face.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile unabashedly at the other girl before Octavia sidled up to her.

“Hey stranger. I feel like I know you from somewhere.” Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes quite heavily towards her so-called best friend.

“Don’t be such an arse, Octavia. Grab us a table?” Octavia grinned at her before grabbing both of their drinks off the counter and sauntering away.

“Sorry about that. She can be a bit much sometimes.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I have a friend quite similar to her actually. They might get along.” Clarke felt her eyebrow twitch slightly at that. She titled her head and watched the girl in front of her. She truly was otherworldly. Clarke began to feel more and more pleased that that was how she’d depicted her, and that it wasn’t appreciated by just her. 

“I actually have something for you.” Clarke watch Lexa perk up slightly at that and she couldn’t help but feel pleased to have elicited such a reaction. 

Clarke reached into her bag and pulled out the sketch that had started it all. She slid it across the counter and dropped her hands back to her sides. “I have the version that I handed in at home so I figured this should be yours. An attempted repayment of that coffee and a mild stalking?”

“Clarke, I can’t- I mean, it’s...yours.” Lexa hadn’t stopped looking at the picture since Clarke had handed her it and she couldn’t help but feel her ego inflate slightly at the appreciation she was showing.

“Keep it, Lexa. I have a painted version 10x bigger than this one, you might as well keep the original.” Lexa finally glanced up at her, her jaw hanging slightly.

“Thank you, Clarke. Really, thank you. I don’t think anyone has ever seen me like this, never mind put it to paper.”

“Well they should.” Clarke almost began to reach her hand across the counter to Lexa’s when Harper eased in beside Lexa, drawing both their attention to the rest of the coffee shop.

“Hey, Lexa. Sorry to break up whatever is happening here, but a queue is forming.” Clarke couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at how caught up they’d gotten with each other.

“Right, I should probably get back to Octavia. It was lovely seeing you, Lexa.” Clarke couldn’t help but grin as she went to sit down at their table, leaving the brunette stunned behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hello. Earth to Clarke.” Octavia waved her hand in front of her friends face as she turned to face her.

“What? Sorry, Octavia. What is it?” Octavia dropped her hand back down to rest on the arm of the sofa and huffed slightly. 

“I’ve literally been talking to you for about 5 minutes. Have you heard anything I was saying?” Octavia couldn’t help but laugh slightly at how distracted her friend was. Ever since leaving the coffee shop an hour ago, Octavia hasn’t been able to grab her attention for more than a minute before she was zoning out again. “Just go down and ask her out. I can’t deal with a faraway Clarke much longer.”

“What? Octavia. I wasn’t even thinking about Lexa.” Clarke turned her attention back to her window and watched the rain pour heavily outside, trying her best to ignore Octavia’s blatant staring and eye rolling. 

“You’re so obviously into her. Just ask her out before I have to find a new best friend to pay attention to me.”

“I can’t, Octavia. That’s my favourite coffee shop and it would be so embarrassing if she turned me down. I don’t even know if she likes girls.” Octavia huffed at that and moved to sit as close to Clarke’s direct eyeline as she could. 

“You’re kidding. Based on how often she looked at you today and the expression on her face I’d say she’s both into girls, and into you.” Clarke shook her head from side to side a few times to try and stop Octavia from pushing. She couldn’t get her hopes up about Lexa. She’d rather live never knowing and having these small moments with the other girl in her favourite coffee shop. 

“No, Octavia. I mean, yeah, I like her a bit. And, yes, she’s really hot, and sometimes I do catch her staring. But,-“

“But?” Octavia was beginning to plot for Clarke. And, admittedly her plots were rarely successful. 

“It’s not that simple. Maybe she has a girlfriend. She could be married with three kids for all I know. I barely know her.”

“Okay, now you’re being ridiculous. You’ll never get to know her with that attitude. Just go and have a conversation with her and go from there. Find out if these three kids exist, and if so, you can always be friends. You drew her for God’s sakes, you can’t just go back to being strangers after that.”

Clarke thought on it for a minute and decided it wasn’t a bad idea. She didn’t have to ask her out, just talk her. Something she’d interested in doing whether they started dating or not. 

“Okay, Octavia. But this is the last time I let you decide for me. I do have a brain of my own.” She got up to put on her shoes and coat before grabbing her umbrella. 

“Yeah I know. It’s just too caught up with thoughts of Lexa’s pretty green eyes.” Clarke turned toward her friend and rolled her eyes.

“I hate you sometimes. Bye.” Octavia grinned at her best friend as she left the apartment. After Clarke left she leapt back onto the couch and resumed their episode of ‘How to Get  
Away with Murder’, Clarke could catch up later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke shook of her umbrella slightly before entering ‘The Hideout’ for the second time today. She approached the counter where Harper was busy cleaning.

“Hey, Harper. Is Lexa around?” Harper looked up to Clarke and smiled. They knew each other quite well given the amount of time Clarke spent in the shop, and the fact that they shared a science class.

“Hey. Her shift just finished about 5 minutes ago. Why, what’s up?” Clarke looked around the shop hoping to locate the brunette leaving but couldn’t see her anywhere.

“I just wanted to talk to her that’s all.” Clarke couldn’t help but feel a bit upset that she’d gathered herself long enough to come down here again to find she wasn’t here. “Thanks anyway. I’ll see you later.”

“She actually gets a bus just around the corner, she might still be there if you hurry.” Clarke felt her hopes sky rocket as her face lit up and she rushed to leave the shop again, 

“Thanks, Harper.” she called as she was leaving.

Clarke instantly spotted Lexa stood at the bus stop as she rounded the corner quickly. She was the only one not huddled under the tiny bus shelter. She’d clearly decided to brave the downpour with just her jacket to keep her dry as everyone else squashed themselves under the shelter.

Clarke walked up to her as casually as she could manage, but Lexa didn’t look up until she felt the rain stop and she was met with blue, smiling eyes. “Hey stranger. You look a bit wet.”

“Clarke. Hey. Do you get a bus here too?” Lexa watched a small blush creep onto the other girl’s cheeks as she ducked her head slightly and shuffled her feet.

“Um, no. I actually don’t live far from here.” Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as she tried to figure out why the other girl was stood at a bus stop in the pouring rain.

“So, why are you out in this? The weather’s awful.”

“I just popped down to ‘The Hideout’. I was hoping you’d still be working, Harper told me you get your bus from here.” Clarke watched as the girl’s eyebrows lost their crease and stood a little straighter as a smirk started across her face.

“Oh. And why would that be? Another art project due?” Lexa couldn’t help but tease the other girl. It was clear that she was nervous, and she had a feeling she knew why.

“No. Just wanted to talk to you is all. I enjoyed seeing you earlier, figured it might be nice to see you again. Well, technically Octavia thought it would be. I wasn’t so sure.” Lexa expression changed slightly at that. Maybe she didn’t know the other girl’s intentions.

“Oh, right. And why weren’t you sure?” Lexa was starting to become aware of just how close the other woman was stood to keep them both dry. She could almost count the freckles on the blonde’s nose.

Lexa watched as the girl quickly became nervous and she couldn’t quite meet her eye. “Well, I did intend to come down and maybe ask you out. But then I thought that maybe you weren’t into girls. And even if you were you might have a girlfriend, and-“

“Clarke,”

“-even if you didn’t have a girlfriend who said you would be interested in me? And now I’m just making a fool of myself-“

“Clarke.” Lexa sharpened her tone slightly to grab the girl’s attention before she stopped breathing. “Relax. I’m very much into you. In theory, the cause could be Stockholm Syndrome, after all you are my stalker. But, you’re too pretty to not take my chances.” Clarke rolled her eyes at that and huffed out a laugh.

“Whatever you say, lady killer.” Clarke still felt incredibly nervous around the other girl but now that feeling was mixed with relief and excitement and she felt she had to remove herself quickly before she made a fool of herself, if she hadn’t already. She began to back away slowly, “Well I best be getting off, paintings to paint and other such things. So, I’ll  
see you around?”

As Clarke backed further away she realised she’d left Lexa in the rain again and quickly took one step forward again to keep the umbrella above her head. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Clarke was about to open her mouth to say something to fill the silence quickly when she felt a pair of surprisingly warm lips against her own. After her slight hesitation at the surprise kiss she responded with fever. Her hand that wasn’t holding the umbrella went up to cradle the woman’s face and she felt Lexa kiss her enthusiastically. She couldn’t help but smile slightly against her mouth as she felt Lexa’s hands move to her waist. 

However, Clarke felt Lexa move away from her far too soon and bumped their noses before pulling away and smiling wide at the other woman. “Sorry. I just saw you were about to ramble again and I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Clarke couldn’t help but grin back just as wide as she let her hand drop back to her side. She watched Lexa’s gaze move past her and over her shoulder. “There’s my bus.” Just as Clarke felt Lexa move towards the bus she grabbed her arm gently to catch her attention.

“Maybe we could get started on that date? I have a pretty impressive film and takeout menu collection.” Lexa gaze turned to the bus for a split second before she looked back at Clarke.

“I’d love to.” Clarke laced her fingers with Lexa’s and tugged her towards her flat, taking care in keeping the umbrella over the woman’s head.

“I do have to warn you. Octavia will be there, and she can be pretty parental in her interrogations.”

Clarke turned to look at the brunette beside her in time to see an idea flash across her face. “That’s fine by me. You can just pay me back by showing me that painting.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've found that shakespeare quotes are a thing for my titles now, i don't have a lot of original ideas when it comes to titles so i just spin quotes that suit clexa  
> this one is from The Merchant of Venice (i think)
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave kudos and comment bc my only source of motivation is attention


End file.
